


Hypocrite

by stormofsansas



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, Bess is Ace/Nancy's biggest shipper, F/M, Lots of kissing, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormofsansas/pseuds/stormofsansas
Summary: Written for the aceandnancy tumblr's 2020 Fall Drabblefest.Prompt: Nancy and Ace's PDA disgusts George and delights Bess.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, George Fayne/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the drabblefest. I have potentially 2 or 3 more fics that I would like to publish, but we'll see what happens. I hope you all enjoy!

Ace? Nancy? You guys ready to..." Bess called out as she entered The Claw's backroom. 

She didn't get a response though because the people in question were too busy kissing by the lockers. 

"Oh." She gasped, then..."Awwwwwwww." Bess watched them dreamily.

"Bess...did you refill the saltshakers yet?" George asked, walking into the room moments later. Then she noticed the pair. “Oh, come on!!! Really?? People eat here.” The kissing couple broke apart reluctantly.

“This is an employee's only area. They don't eat back here,” Nancy said, looking annoyed at the interruption. 

“Oh George, don't be such a grump," Bess chastised. "They're simply enjoying their honeymoon stage.”

“And if you don't mind...we'd like to keep enjoying it," Nancy retorted, fingers absentmindedly stroking the back of Ace's neck.

“Not during your shift!!!” George roared.

“Which technically doesn't start for another..." Ace responded, looking at Nancy's watch. "Five minutes.”

"Why can't you do this at your own houses or in your cars?”

"Oh we have..." Ace replied, smiling mischievously at Nancy.

"I didn't need to know that..." George said, disgusted.

“Don't be such a hypocrite," Bess sing-songed to her friend.

"I never acted like that."

"Yes, you did!" Ace and Nancy replied simultaneously.

"Uhhhh...I just knew you guys would be insufferable together!!" George stomped off.

“What's going on?" Nick asked as he entered the backroom.

Bess tilted her head back toward Ace and Nancy who were already back to kissing, even more enthusiastically than earlier.

Nick shook his head, smiling. "When you guys come up for air, can you please help roll some silverware?" 

Ace gave Nick a thumbs up. 

"I'll go talk to George and calm her down." Nick said, turning to Bess.

"Uh huh," Bess simply stood there watching the couple, sighing happily.

"Bess! You are actually on the clock."

"Okay. Okay." Bess followed him out of the room.

A few minutes later, Nick found George in the office.

"Did we really act like that?" George asked quietly.

"George, we still act like that." Nick walked over to her behind the desk. "What's really going on?"

George sighed nervously. "That doesn't bother you at all?" 

Nick's expression softened. "No. I'm happy for them. They work really well together. They fit in a way Nancy and I never did and that's okay. I care about Ace and I care about Nancy and I want them both to be happy. Besides, I love you."

George looked at him, a mixture of surprise and happiness. "I love you too."

Nick leaned in and they kissed each other sweetly.

"Hypocrite!" Ace and Nancy fake coughed, both leaning against the door frame to the office.

Nick and George broke apart and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I am...but if I ever catch you guys having sex in my kitchen, I'll fire you both."

Ace and Nancy exchanged a mysterious glance at each other before quickly exiting. George narrowed her eyes at their retreating forms.

"Those two together are going to be the death of me."

"Well, they are pretty perfect together...just like us,” Nick said charmingly.

"Nice distraction attempt. I'll allow it...THIS TIME." George pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
